time
by blackhole72
Summary: First Fire emblem fanfic probably a oneshot but I may continue later if I have time


Italic= _thoughts_

* * *

"Tharja!"

"What is it Nowi I'm busy right now and keep quiet"

"Sorry. I just wanted to know how you get some to like you."

Tharja turned around and gave Nowi a serious look. "Why? do you like someone is it Robin.

"Yes I do" the manakete replied in a cheery voice. "But it's not Robin "

"Well some of Men were voting for who the best looking female shepherd you could ask who he voted and what kind of girl he likes but don't change yourself to much. I tried to act more normal for robin and that didn't work out so well" Tharja said with a scowl on her face. Remembering how horrible that whole ordeal was.

"Thanks Tharja I knew i could count on you for help. I just have one more question."

"What is it?" the dark mage whispered.

"Why are you in Robin's room cleaning." the little manakete said curiously.

"Well me and robin made a deal I can watch him sleep if i clean up after him. We came to this agreement after he caught me doing it for the third time this month." After Tharja's explanation Nowi was about to leave but the mage stopped.

"Before you go I want you to know that I'm here for you. Also you whoever this person you like is don't let them try to change who you are. Your an amazing person and if this person you like can't appropriate that they don't deserve you. Your like a little sister to me and if they hurt you I'll hex the until they wish they were dead!"

"Thanks Tharja, I'm not sure why all the other shepherds avoid you your really nice." After that Nowi left Robin's tent.

"I didn't know you could be sweet." Tharja turned to Robin standing behind her.

"Robin! How long have you been listening." she said so embarrassed she couldn't even make eye contact with the tactician.

"Since Nowi first called your name. I didn't know you could be so sweet as a reward i let you sleep me under the covers tonight." Robin said with a smile on his face. It wasn't that him and Tharja were married or even dating. There relationship was servant and master. Robin didn't plan for it to be like this it just sort of ended up that way.

"So how about we make a bet on who Nowi likes if I'm right you have to make me liver-and-eel pie. I think it's Ricken " Robin said mischievously.

" Fine if I Win you have to kiss me and I think it's Lon'qu Nowi is the only girl he's not afraid of." Tharja said eagerly.

* * *

 **The next morning Nowi went to the shepherd's barracks.**

"Who'd you vote for" Nowi said

"Huh? Vote? I don't know what your talking about" Gaius replied

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw all you men standing around earlier! You were voting on who's the best-looking girl in the Shepherds, Right?" the manakete said annoyed by the thief's ignorance.

"Oh, that. Yes, there may have been a bit of ranking going on. I'm not interested in that nonsense."

"Yeah, but you still haven't told me who you voted for!"

"Yes, I did. I told you that I left. I didn't vote for anyone. While those fools were haggling, I went to the mess hall and stole their desserts. THAT'S what I call interesting."

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're not into that sort of thing. Good for you. But still, you must have a favorite type, right? I mean, every guy does! So, like, do you prefer older women? Blondes? Tall? Short? Chubby?" She was curious to know what type of girls her crush preferred and he wasn't making it easy

"Egads, but you're a persistent little creature. All right. I prefer older women. Satisfied? Now will you please stop talking so I can eat Chrom's dessert?" He came to barracks thinking he could eat his sweets. Never thinking he'd be bombarded with questions from a tiny manakete.

"Oh, what a coincidence! I'm older, so I must be your type!" _"This is perfect if likes older women i'm just his_ _type"_

"Huh? But... Oh, yeah. You're older than me. I always forget that. But most older women have a certain gravitas that you...lack."

"Hey, I'm over 1,000 years old! We don't come much older than that, you know".

" I'm not debating your actual age, kid. I'm just saying that... Well, the appeal of a mature woman is in her confidence and poise."

"Poise?" Nowi stared at Gaius confuse she's never heard this word before

"You know, how you carry yourself. A poised woman has class and bearing, but still knows exactly what she wants."

"That? Oh, I've got poise, mister! Thousands of years' worth of it! I can't BELIEVE you don't think I have poise! I am SO mad at you right now! Ugh! The nerve, I swear..." Nowi stormed off angry with Gauis

* * *

"Hey bubble's you busy?" Gaius entered Robin's tent.

"I could spare 5 minutes." Robin closed the book he was reading. At of all the Shepherds the tactician was closest to Gaius. He was the type of guy who didn't ask people about there past. This worked out for Robin because he had no past. That's why most of the shepherd's didn't completely trust Robin. Thinking since he was most likely Plegian he'd betray them if he got his memories back but Gaius was different and just like Robin most of the Shepherd's didn't trust him because he was a thief.

"Thanks is sunshine around i want to keep this talk between you and me."

"She's spending the day with Nowi. Nowi's trying to make Tharja more social." They've tried this before. It never ends well. Someone always offends Tharja and then she hexes them.

"Nowi keeps on following me were ever I go. Asking me what kind of girls I like and questions about my past. I have certain plans tonight. Your used to stalking how do i get rid of her?" These plans of Gaius involed robing a bank they'd be passed about a mile back before setting up camp but Robin didn't need to know that.

"Well i recommend you bribe her with a candied fig. Also if these plans of yours involve something illegal make sure not to get caught." Robin the continued reading his book.

"Sure thing bubbles"

* * *

 **A few weeks later (Shepherd Barracks)**

"Thanks for the candied fig, Gaius. It was deeeeee-lish!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Me too!"

"Hey, did you ever find out who was voted most beautiful woman?"

 **"** Oh, that? Meh, I don't care."

"Huh? B-but you were following me around for weeks trying to find out! What about all those absurd questions you peppered me with?" _"She's been following for days asking me a queestion when she didn't even care about the answer. what's with this girl"_

"Well, that's because I wanted to know what YOU liked in a woman."

"Why do you care so much, anyway?"

 **"** Well...you know. Because...I like you. And I want you to like me, too!"

 **"** You...like me?"

 **"** Yeah! I mean, you pretend to be all grumpy all the time, but you're actually very nice. I mean, look at all the candied figs you made for me! You're always doing stuff like that. Slaving away on behalf of others."

"Er..." _"man I feel guilty I gave her all that candy to get rid of her. **Holy shit! I gave her my candy I never share my candy with anyone not even bubbles.** Maybe I like her too."_

"I know I don't have a lot of poise, and I'm actually kinda short... But I know if I try really hard, I'll eventually become the kind of woman you like. So that's what I'm gonna do. Even if it takes a hundred years!" _" That's right I need to tell him exactly how I feel no holding back. That's what Tharja told. Love is a battlefield and holding back can get you killed or in this case rejected"_

 **"** Cripes. I'll be pushing up daisies by that point!"

 **"** Oh, no—you're right. I hadn't thought about that... *Sniff* Then...I guess...I'll never be good enough...for you... I'll b-be alone and...and... *sniff* Waaaaaaaaah!'"

 **"** Hey, come on, stop the blubbering. Oh, gods, please stop... Listen, Nowi. I know how you feel. And the thing is...I think I like you, too. I can't believe it, but it's true".

"B-b-but...what about the poise stuff? And being tolerant? And mature?" _" All he's ding is taking pity on me by the time I become the woman he wants he'll be dead and gobe"_

 **"** Sometimes things that seem important actually aren't. You know?"

"Really? So does that mean...um... You want to get married?"

"You know what? Sure. Why not? Let's get hitched and see what happens."

 **"** Yay! Till death do us, part! ...Well, until you die, anyway."

* * *

From the shadows Tharja and Robin were watching Gaius and Nowi confess there feelings

"So we were both wrong." The tactician was disappointed he wouldn't get his pie.

"Here I made the pie even though we were both wrong." the sight of the pie brought a smile to Robin's face.

"Thank you my little shadow I'll have to reward you for this close yours eyes." Tharja did as her master commanded her. When she shut her eyes Robing began to kiss her she let out a soft moan.

"This still doesn't change the way I feel about you. I don't love you that was simply my way of thanking you."


End file.
